<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fool and The Empress by AlexisRodrigues26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149723">The Fool and The Empress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisRodrigues26/pseuds/AlexisRodrigues26'>AlexisRodrigues26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisRodrigues26/pseuds/AlexisRodrigues26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A maga Belladonna levava uma vida modesta na pacata cidade-estado de Galadia quando, em uma noite incomum, recebe um inesperado visitante com uma urgente missão: a de salvar seu amigo da morte certeira. Devido as muitas batalhas acontecendo no reino de Prakra, a maioria dos médicos encontra-se ocupada, e cabe a Belladonna tratar da ferida fatal de um jovem e ambicioso mercenário, sem saber, no entanto, que sua vida jamais seria a mesma a partir de então.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Consul Valerius &amp; OC, Count Lucio &amp; Consul Valerius, Count Lucio &amp; OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Livro Um – A Maga, Parte Um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>todos os personagens de The Arcana pertencem a Nix Hydra (mas eu queria que fossem meus porque aí eu casaria com todos kkkkk) e eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com essa fanfic, obviamente. SPOILERS, spoilers pra todos os lados! Caso não tenha concluído nenhuma das três primeiras rotas (Asra, Nadia e Julian) e não esteja acompanhando as novas rotas (Muriel, Portia e Lucio), sugiro fortemente que jogue-as antes de ler a fanfic, porque, como eu disse, SPOILERS. Esteja avisado! O ship é Lucio x OC. Se não gosta do Lucio (e eu entendo perfeitamente se não gosta dele, ele é difícil), você pode evitar a fadiga e não ler. Ou se arriscar a ler e gostar, você é quem sabe! Universo alternativo, visto que muitas das coisas que aconteceram em algumas rotas não vão rolar, e considerando que nessa fanfic Nadia e Lucio sequer se conhecem (ainda) e não serão um casal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Era tarde da noite em Galadia quando ela terminara de limpar sua loja e deixar tudo nos conformes para a manhã seguinte. Os cabelos castanhos curtos estavam bagunçados, mais se pareciam com lã de ovelha que com cabelo. Todas as ervas para poções estavam organizadas em ordem alfabética e a sala de consultas estava impecável. O chão estava varrido, o pó tirado, as cortinas e janelas devidamente fechadas, assim como a porta. Um bocejo foi o sinal de que estava na hora de ir para a cama para estar descansada no dia seguinte. Desfez o nó do lenço negro ao redor de seu largo quadril e deu as costas para a loja a fim de subir para o andar de seus aposentos.</p><p class="western">Mal havia colocado o pé direito no degrau da escada quando ouviu batidas na porta. Seu primeiro instinto foi alcançar a adaga que mantinha em sua cintura, mas algo na urgência das batidas a deixara preocupada.</p><p class="western">– Maga?! Abra a porta! É um caso de vida ou morte!</p><p class="western">Ela se aproximou com cautela da porta, adaga em mão, pronta para o que fosse preciso. Deparou-se com alguém que se assimilava a um mercenário, os longos cabelos pretos de pontas louras em uma trança comprida.</p><p class="western">– Você é a maga Belladonna?!</p><p class="western">– Sim. Algum problema?</p><p class="western">– Meu amigo precisa da sua ajuda! Ele feriu o braço em uma luta e <span>está infeccionando rápido demais!</span></p><p class="western">
  <span> – Qual o tamanho do corte e o tipo da lâmina que o cortou?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Foi um corte pequeno, de raspão e o aço é do exército verônico!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Belladonna arrepiou-se ao ouvir aquilo. Era uma situação familiar demais a ela.</span>
</p><p class="western">– Me dê um minuto – deu-lhe as costas para adentrar sua loja.</p><p class="western">– Não tenho nenhum minuto a perder! Precisamos ir!</p><p class="western">– Preciso de ervas.</p><p class="western">– Por favor, seja rápida!</p><p class="western">Belladonna apanhou das estantes e mostruários de sua loja todas as ervas, poções prontas, raízes, ingredientes raros, um pequeno pilão e alguns vasilhames e então saiu, trancando sua loja as pressas. O estranho montou em seu cavalo e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a montar, avançando noite adentro.</p><p class="western">Ela sabia que os médicos de Galadia estavam ocupados com as batalhas que aconteciam em cidades vizinhas desde a convocação feita por Prakra, mas não imaginava que todos tivessem deixado a cidade. Conforme avançavam pela noite, percebera onde ele estava a levando. Além dos portões de Galadia, seguindo <span>para o norte</span> através de uma densa floresta, estava a cidade de Annyala. Apesar de não parecer haver nenhum confronto em andamento, havia uma espécie de acampamento em seus portões. Talvez após quaisquer confrontos que pudessem ter ocorrido os homens tivessem se instalado lá.</p><p class="western">Ele desmontou primeiro e ajudou a descer, correndo até uma das tendas em campo, no que ela o seguiu. Em seu interior, um homem gritava, de dor e talvez desespero, os cabelos louros desalinhados enquanto ele se debatia no leito improvisado, sendo mantido no lugar por outros <span>dois</span> homens.</p><p class="western">– Me deixem! – esbravejava. – Eu estou bem! Foi só um arranhão!</p><p class="western">– Não foi só um arranhão, Lucio! – disse um dos homens. – Beber cerveja não vai ajudar!</p><p class="western">– Ela é a médica? – indagou <span>o outro homem, que a encarava com certa apreensão.</span></p><p class="western">– Não encontrei nenhum por perto. Ela é uma maga, é o mais <span>próximo </span>que encontrei de ajuda, e precisei cavalgar até Galadia para encontrá-la!</p><p class="western">– Maga, diga a eles que é só um arranhão! – o tal Lucio, pálido como cera de vela e com olheiras profundas, a encarou.</p><p class="western">– Preciso de bastante iluminação – entreolhou os companheiros dele.</p><p class="western">O homem que a levara <span>saiu da tenda e retornou com um archote, se posicionando sobre Lucio. Belladonna pediu licença ao enfermo para rasgar sua camisa. Sob a luz podia-se ver veias cujo sangue estava enegrecido. Ela respirou fundo e o encarou.</span></p><p class="western">
  <span> – Há quanto tempo se feriu?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Há algumas horas, durante a nossa vitória contra aqueles bastardos verônicos do inferno! – Lucio grunhiu com um sorriso.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Belladonna piscou algumas vezes, atônita, e voltou-se para o trio.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Preciso de tecido de algodão limpo, tudo que puderem me dar. Preciso que água seja fervida, ao menos meio balde, vodca, se houver alguma…</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Não temos vodca, apenas rum.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Serve – apertou a ponte do nariz. – Um cinto, grosso, de preferência – suspirou.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Pensei ter dito que não era médica – o moreno a encarou enquanto seus dois companheiros deixavam a tenda para encontrar o que ela requisitara. Ele entregou-lhe uma banqueta para que ela pudesse se sentar ao lado do loiro.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Não sou médica, mas um dos meus amigos é. Passei muito tempo ajudando, mas ainda sou apenas uma maga. Sinto muito, estamos conversando durante todo esse tempo, e eu nem sei os nomes de vocês – entreolhou-os.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Meu nome é Valerius Hildegard – o moreno se apresentou.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Lucio Morgasson – o loiro grunhiu, levantando o bom braço trêmulo em um fraco aceno de mão. – Os outros dois são Dan e Bran.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Valerius voltou-se para sua própria cintura, desafivelando o cinto e mostrando a ela.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Esse seria grosso o suficiente?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Vai servir – ela aceitou. – Posso usar essa mesa? – indicou a mesma, atrás de Valerius.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – É claro – ele prontamente posicionou a mesa próximo a ela.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Agora, permitam que eu seja clara sobre o que está acontecendo – disse enquanto retirava de sua bolsa as coisas que havia trazido. – A ferida está infeccionada além de qualquer remediação. Este braço está perdido, eu receio, metade dele.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Não, sem essa! – Lucio logo protestou. – Você é uma maga, faça alguma magia! O corte nem é tão grave assim!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Me ouça com atenção, mercenário – encarou-o. – Não sou médica, e apesar de trabalhar com curas e variados remédios, há um limite para o que eu ou um médico pode fazer. Seu braço está infeccionado e se não se livrar de metade dele, a infecção o matará dentro de algumas horas, entendeu?</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – O aço não perfurou tão fundo! Deve ter alguma coisa que possa fazer!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – O aço do exército verônico não é aço comum! – irritou-se. – Vocês enquanto mercenários deveriam saber disso melhor que eu! Aço </span>
  <span>
    <em>luciferiano</em>
  </span>
  <span>, Lucio, esse é o aço que te cortou! Um aço amaldiçoado durante a forja, misturado a obsidiana retirada do Poço do Desespero! Um mero arranhão e um homem cai morto em questão de algumas horas!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Nós nunca ouvimos falar sobre isso – Valerius a encarou.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Então seus espiões não estão fazendo um bom trabalho – concluiu.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – E como você poderia saber?! – Lucio se esforçou para sentar, no que ela apenas pousou a mão sobre seu peito e o deitou na cama novamente.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Estudei a lâmina antes e aqueles que foram feridos por ela. Foi feita para não deixar sobreviventes do campo de batalha. Não há cura se isso chegar ao seu coração – apontou para o pequeno corte enegrecido perto do cotovelo dele. – Então escolha: viver sem metade do braço ou morrer inteiro!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Lucio engoliu a seco, desviando o olhar. Valerius irritou-se com ele.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Não seja tão orgulhoso! Pelos deuses, homem!</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – E se você estiver errada? – seus olhos prateados estavam marejados conforme a encarava.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Não estou. Lidei com muitos corpos de gente morta por esse aço. A julgar pela sua cara e pelo estado em que seu braço se encontra, posso estimar um máximo de duas horas de vida se não agirmos logo.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Ele respirou fundo e consentiu em seguida. Ela podia sentir seu temor e o horror em seu olhar quando ele a encarou.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Faça o que tiver se ser feito.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Belladonna levantou-se em um salto, retirando algumas ervas de sacos avulsos e as colocando dentro do pequeno pilão. Apanhou um frasco pequeno e um conta-gotas, pingando o líquido translúcido no pilão de madeira.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – O que é isso? – indagou Valerius.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Coroa da Rainha para cicatrização – referiu-se as flores douradas. – Unhas de Dragão para a dor – referiu-se as sementes vermelhas. – E Lágrimas de Unicórnio para parar a infecção antes que chegue ao coração – contava as gotas que pingava.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Lágrimas de Unicórnio são um dos itens mais difíceis de se conseguir – o moreno a encarou. – E só se encontra ilegalmente.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Estou ciente disso – respondeu enquanto pilava os ingredientes. – Se quiser me prender por isso, faça isso depois de eu salvar o seu amigo. Eu suponho que vocês não tenham algum serrote dando bobeira por aí… – encarou-o.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>– Serrote?! – Lucio alarmou-se.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Não – Valerius engoliu a seco.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Uma espada, a mais afiada que tiverem, e seu melhor espadachim.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Seria eu e Veneno do Coração – tirou sua espada da cintura.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Vai ter que servir.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Logo os dois outros companheiros dos mercenários retornaram a tenda com os itens solicitados, que a maga organizou metodicamente. Fitou Lucio com receio, apreensivamente. Tomou uma das raízes que havia trazido e descascou parte dela.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Coração de Mandrágora – mostrou-lhe. – Ela tem um gosto terrível, mas deixará seu corpo inteiro dormente se mastigar e engolir tudo. Com sorte não sentirá sequer a pressão que faremos. Será mais fácil não sentir nada enquanto… Bem, você sabe – engoliu a seco.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> O queixo de Lucio tremia, mas ele não protestou quando Belladonna colocou a raiz em sua boca. A contragosto e com muito esforço, mastigou a raiz inteira e a engoliu, e ela posicionou o cinto em seu braço, apertando-o com firmeza.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Vocês podem esperar lá fora, se quiserem – entreolhou os outros mercenários. – Não será uma visão agradável, e menos ainda o cheiro do sangue.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Não precisaremos segurá-lo? – indagou Valerius.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Não creio que seja necessário mais de uma pessoa. Ele não conseguirá se mover, mas também não sentirá nada. Eu segurarei o braço dele e você o cortará.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Por que os médicos não usam essa erva? – Valerius praguejou.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Porque é uma raiz difícil de plantar e colher, de alto preço e que demanda muitos cuidados em armazenamento. Um atraso caro para os médicos – e voltou-se para a garrafa de rum que haviam trazido, abrindo-a e tragando longos goles.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Um gole? – Lucio a encarou com certa esperança.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Infelizmente, pra você, não. A raiz fará efeito em alguns minutos. Beber qualquer coisa pode fazer com que se engasgue com seu próprio vômito depois. Se querem mesmo ajudar… – encarou Bran e Dan – Providenciem novas roupas para o seu amigo e para o leito – disse enquanto desafivelava o seu próprio e prendia o braço bom de Lucio a cama.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Receosos, seguiram seu conselho, e então deixaram a tenda. Belladonna tomou a espada de Valerius e a purificou nas chamas do archote, sob encantamentos que deixaram Lucio curioso.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> – Feche seus olhos, Lucio – encarou-o uma última vez.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span> Ele engoliu a seco e assim o fez.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Livro Um – A Maga, Parte Dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belladonna havia feito seu melhor para cauterizar a amputação depois que Valerius cortou a carne corrompida do braço de Lucio. Ela enfaixara o que restara do braço dele, mas advertira Valerius sobre a necessidade de trazer um médico para verificar o estado do mercenário, já que havia um limite para as habilidades dela e seu conhecimento.<br/>	Devido ao fato de que ele não poderia se mover muito quando os efeitos do Coração de Mandrágora passassem, restou a ela e Valerius banhá-lo e ajudá-lo a se vestir, tarefas nada fáceis de executar. Apesar de grogue, e por vezes parecer prestes a cair em prantos, desolado com o próprio estado, Lucio disfarçava seu desconforto com estranhas palavras que inflavam o próprio ego e o dela.<br/>	– Você é tão linda, doutora – ele sorria para ela enquanto ela abotoava uma camisa limpa a ele. – Um dia eu serei rei de algum lugar. Quer ser minha rainha?<br/>	– Ele é sempre assim ou é o Coração de Mandrágora falando? – ela trocou um rápido olhar com Valerius.<br/>	– Esse é o estado normal dele – sorriu de canto e Lucio sorriu de forma marota para ele. – Galanteador, um paquerador nato.<br/>	– Não posso evitar, quero compartilhar minha maravilhosa companhia com todos que eu puder. E você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, maga Belladonna.<br/>	– Não sou fã de monarquias, então eu passo.<br/>	– Ah, é mesmo? Por que não gosta de coroas, minha princesa? – fitou-a quando eles o deitaram novamente no leito.<br/>	– É uma longa e terrivelmente entediante história. Irei embora antes que possa contá-la a você, provavelmente.<br/>	– Oh, não! – balbuciou dramaticamente. – O que faremos sem você, nobre donzela médica maga que me salvou da morte?<br/>	– Não sou médica – ela suspirou. – E nem donzela – encarou-o.<br/>	– Uh, interessante! – ele riu um pouco, no que Valerius suspirou, levemente irritado. – Notei que você não recusou a minha companhia, apenas a coroa que ofereci. Isso quer dizer que você tem interesse nesse maravilhoso mercenário que vos fala? – um largo sorriso se abriu.<br/>	– Não, isso quer dizer que eu não estou levando a sério nada do que você está falando. Você precisa descansar, Lucio.<br/>	– Eu não quero. Não quero dormir – ele desviou o olhar, e parecia falar sério, pois chamou a atenção de Valerius.<br/>	– Por que? – Belladonna entreolhou-os.<br/>	– Sinto que não acordarei se eu dormir – murmurou baixinho.<br/>	– Não deixarei isso acontecer. O pior já passou. Você sobreviveu a algo que mata a todos que aflige. Está vivo e continuará vivendo, Lucio. Cuidarei de você até que esteja recuperado.<br/>	– E se eu nunca me recuperar? – seu olhar continuava distante.<br/>	Belladonna não tinha uma resposta plausível para aquela pergunta. Valerius puxou um cobertor sobre Lucio, cobrindo-o até os ombros.<br/>	– Você conseguirá – disse ao amigo. – Eu me certificarei disso, ouviu?<br/>	Lucio apenas assentiu, sem fitar nenhum dos dois. Ele o observou por um momento antes de se virar e deixar a tenda, seguido pela maga.<br/>	Mesmo que o pior já tivesse passado, ela não conseguia evitar a preocupação. O mercenário havia lhe oferecido uma cama, improvisada dentro da tenda para que ela pudesse estar a postos caso fosse preciso, mas ela temia dormir profundamente se deitasse ali. Além do mais, estava faminta e não recusou o convite do mercenário para uma modesta refeição ao redor de uma fogueira acesa.<br/>	– Ele não tem ideia da sorte que tem – ela disse enquanto bebia vinho e comia porco assado. – Aço luciferiano mata impiedosamente. Se tivesse sido mais que um mero arranhão, ele estaria apodrecendo por agora.<br/>	– Nós nunca ouvimos falar desse aço – comentou desgostoso, também bebendo vinho. - Só o distinguimos do aço de outros exércitos pela cor. É um aço negro muito bonito.<br/>	– Como eu disse, seus espiões não estão fazendo um bom trabalho.<br/>	– Como sabe que temos espiões? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.<br/>	– Todos que estão em guerra possuem espiões – encarou-o.<br/>	– O que me impediria de acusá-la de ser uma? – seu olhar a desafiou.<br/>	– Se eu fosse uma, já teria me infiltrado nesse acampamento há muito tempo – encarou-o. – E vocês estariam todos mortos sem que eu precisasse desembainhar nada.<br/>	– Parece ter experiência com assassinatos.<br/>	– Tenho experiência com a morte, apenas isso. Clientes mortos não podem me pagar.<br/>	– Parece justo – franziu os lábios. – Mas você poderia ter negado vir. Por que veio?<br/>	– Você estava assustado – fitou-o. – Presumi que ele significava muito para você. Além do mais, eu podia ajudar. Negar ajuda a um moribundo é crueldade. Enfim, isso não importa agora… Qual é a história de vocês dois, afinal? Parecem bem próximos.<br/>	O rosto de Valerius oscilou entre vários tons de vermelho quando ele se engasgou com o vinho que estava bebendo. Belladonna tentou conter um sorriso.<br/>	– Não se sinta obrigado a me contar.<br/>	– É complicado – ele pigarreou por fim, respirando fundo enquanto se recuperava da pergunta surpresa. – Sinto muito por forçá-la a vir comigo tão repentinamente.<br/>	– Emergências são emergências – ela deu de ombros. – Mas, se minha opinião no assunto valer de alguma coisa, sugiro que o tire daqui. Se houver outra batalha, ele não terá nenhuma condição de lutar. A recuperação interna levará tempo, e a cicatrização da amputação também. Encontrar próteses decentes não será difícil, mas reabilitá-lo pode ser complicado.<br/>	– Ele não me ouvirá – suspirou. – Ele nunca ouve. Foi assim que perdeu o braço, pela teimosia. Terá minha eterna gratidão se conseguir fazer com que ele entenda isso.<br/>	– Não posso dar garantias – tragou seu vinho até o último gole. – Mas, se eu por acaso conseguir convencê-lo, para onde pretende enviá-lo? Prakra está fora de cogitação, por motivos óbvios. Annyala e Galadia ainda estão em desacordo, seria o último lugar para onde deveria mandá-lo.<br/>	Algo estalou na mente de Valerius, no que ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tomado pela descrença consigo mesmo, grunhindo irritado.<br/>	– Terá problemas em Galadia por ter vindo aqui, não terá? – fitou-a.<br/>	– Provavelmente. No pior dos casos, terei que deixar a cidade. Eles não perdoam pessoas acusadas de traição, o que significa que mesmo que tivesse encontrado médicos na cidade, eles se recusariam a atender Lucio.<br/>	– Merda! Por que as coisas não podem sair conforme o planejado?!<br/>	– Porque decisões não dependem apenas de você ou de mim.<br/>	– Eu não deveria ter te trazido.<br/>	– Se não tivesse, Lucio já estaria morto.<br/>	– Eu sei, é só que… – as palavras pareciam fugir dele, o que o deixava ainda mais nervoso. – Eu não sabia que isso poderia colocá-la em apuros.<br/>	– Não seria a primeira vez – voltou as atenções para as chamas. – Galadia estava começando a me entediar, de qualquer forma – deu de ombros.<br/>	– Por que? – Valerius arqueou uma sobrancelha.<br/>	– O mercado mágico não é muito bom lá, magos são vistos com desconfiança, apesar desse tipo de comércio ser liberado. Não se preocupe comigo. Encontrarei clientes em outro lugar.<br/>	– Bem… – piscou algumas vezes, atônito. – Se esse é o caso, o que acha de trabalhar para nós?<br/>	– Eu já disse, não sou médica.<br/>	– Não precisa trabalhar como médica. Possui conhecimento além do que temos, isso seria de grande vantagem para nós. O que mais sabe fazer?<br/>	Belladonna manteve os olhos fixos no fogo.<br/>	– Olha – ela pigarreou. – Já estive em zonas de guerra antes. Não tenho interesse em trabalhar para vocês. Ficarei aqui até que seu amigo esteja recuperado, e então irei embora – encarou-o por fim. – A única coisa que quero é que me pague o que me deve quando eu for.<br/>	– É uma pena, realmente – ele lamentou. – Não temos médicos por aqui. Dificilmente encontraremos médicos disponíveis nessa região, ou algum disposto a vir.<br/>	– Não apele – ela se levantou. – Eu não me importo com a sua causa, nem com a deles – deu-lhe as costas e retornou para a tenda.<br/>	A exaustão começava a cravar suas garras nela, tornando seus ombros pesados e fazendo seus olhos de mel arderem. Encheu uma bacia com água de um jarro e lavou as mãos. Molhou um pedaço de pano e o torceu, colocando-o sobre sua testa quando se deitou na cama improvisada. Sentiu falta de sua cama, de sua loja, do cheiro de café passado a noite. Para onde iria quando aquilo acabasse?<br/>	– Tudo certo aí, senhorita?<br/>	A voz de Lucio a arrastou para fora da sensação de dormência de um sono que quase dormira. Suspirou, sentindo a cabeça doer.<br/>	– Não, meu caro.<br/>	– Há algo que eu possa fazer?<br/>	– Você pode dormir e se recuperar. Isso me ajudaria e muito.<br/>	– Não consigo dormir, maga.<br/>	‘‘Mas eu consigo’’, pensou ela enquanto apertava a ponte do nariz. ‘‘E eu preciso’’.<br/>	Ela levantou-se respirando fundo, deixando o pano dentro da bacia. Caminhou até a mesa onde havia disposto suas poções e afins e apanhou um pequeno frasco de líquido avermelhado. Sentou-se no banco ao lado do leito de Lucio e o encarou.<br/>	– Você precisa dormir, estou falando sério.<br/>	– Não consigo – mordeu o lábio inferior.<br/>	– Do que está com medo? Responda honestamente.<br/>	– Medo? – fitou-a com um sorriso maroto. – Eu não estou com medo de nada, maga!<br/>	Belladonna cruzou os braços, esperando. Lucio desviou o olhar, sentindo a impaciência dela. Estava encurralado.<br/>	– Da última vez que me deram ervas para a dor, eu… Vi coisas. Alucinei, eu acho.<br/>	– O que você viu?<br/>	– O próprio Demônio – sua voz saiu em um sussurro. – Ou ao menos eu acho que ele era. Não quero vê-lo de novo.<br/>	Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram.<br/>	– Me diga como ele era.<br/>	– Se parecia com um bode. Tinha chifres, até.<br/>	– Ele pediu algo de você?<br/>	– Como sabe? – Lucio tornou a fitá-la.<br/>	– O que ele pediu? – insistiu.<br/>	– Eu não me lembro.<br/>	A maga relaxou os braços, ponderando. Não acreditava de todo na resposta dele, mas estava cansada demais para insistir naquela conversa.<br/>	– Como sabe da aparência do Demônio e que ele me pediu alguma coisa, maga?<br/>	Daquela vez, seu tom não era de brincadeira e tampouco mera curiosidade. Parecia acusá-la com os olhos prateados, o que a irritou.<br/>	– Minhas ervas não causam alucinações a menos que seja isso que eu queira provocar. Isso aqui vai te ajudar a dormir um sono profundo e sem sonhos – mostrou-lhe o frasco. – Se você não dormir, juro pelos deuses, vou deixá-lo morrer.<br/>	– Não se atreveria – ele estreitou o olhar. – Tenho dezenas de homens sob meu comando, trariam você de volta num piscar de olhos.<br/>	– Você quer mesmo contrariar uma maga? – Belladonna aproximou o rosto do dele, falando ameaçadoramente baixo. – Faça o que eu estou dizendo, ou irei embora agora mesmo, e nenhum dos seus homens vai ser capaz de me impedir.<br/>	A faceta séria de Lucio se desfez quando ele riu sonoramente.<br/>	– Gostei de você! É divertida! Fique com a gente, Belladonna.<br/>	– Não – afastou-se com um suspiro. – Durma, mercenário.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Livro I: A Maga - Parte Três</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucio grunhiu quando sentiu o pano morno deslizando em suas costas. O efeito analgésico provido pela pasta que ela havia batido no pilão na noite anterior havia acabado e Belladonna sabia que ele não demoraria a pedir mais daquilo assim que ela terminasse de lavá-lo. Apesar da palidez, tinha um aspecto melhor do que ela esperava, considerando que sequer pensava que ele sobreviveria. Precisava, no entanto, fazer com que se alimentasse melhor.<br/>	– Então, de onde você é? – ele perguntou enquanto ela cuidadosamente retirava as bandagens que cobriam o corte da amputação. – Seu sotaque não é de nenhum lugar que eu conheça e eu já estive em muitos lugares.<br/>	– Por que quer saber? – perguntou em resposta, olhos atentos no que fazia.<br/>	– Apenas curiosidade – e franziu o nariz quando viu as bandagens se desenrolando negras em vez de rubras. – Que merda é essa?<br/>	– Seu corpo está combatendo a infecção. O sangue contaminado tem essa cor por causa do aço, mas não se preocupe. Uma vez que seu sangue estiver purificado, estará vermelho novamente.<br/>	Percebendo o desconforto dele, Belladonna acabou por continuar a conversa para distraí-lo e evitar que ele surtasse como fizera no meio da madrugada.<br/>	– Eu sou de vários lugares – fitou-o. – Caso lhe interesse.<br/>	– Sempre na estrada?<br/>	– Não sempre – sorriu de canto. – Mas quando possível. E você, de onde é?<br/>	Lucio desviou o olhar, tentando esconder seu desconforto.<br/>	– Nenhum lugar interessante.<br/>	– Certo – ela assentiu, afastando-se para pegar um pedaço descascado de Coração de Mandrágora que havia deixado sobre a mesa. Cortou um pedaço menor do que o primeiro que havia dado a ele e então ofereceu-lhe.<br/>	– É menos do que antes. Ainda estarei anestesiado? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.<br/>	– Sim. Em excesso pode viciar e deixar de fazer efeito, então não pode consumir demais.<br/>	– Não me disse isso ontem – resmungou enquanto mastigava a raiz a contragosto.<br/>	– Para que? Esperar você deliberar e perder um tempo precioso?<br/>	– Hunf – virou a cara. – Eu tinha o direito de saber.<br/>	– Eu acabei de contar a você – ela estreitou o olhar, incrédula.<br/>	– Deveria ter contado ontem – continuou resmungando.<br/>	– Que os deuses me deem paciência – revirou os olhos. – Me avise quando começar a se sentir dormente.<br/>	Levantou-se para misturar os ingredientes para a pasta, pilando-os cuidadosamente, quando percebeu Valerius adentrando a tenda.<br/>	– Como se sente? – perguntou a Lucio.<br/>	– Entediado. Um pouco de vinho seria bom.<br/>	– Vinho está fora de cogitação – Belladonna o encarou. – A menos, é claro, que queira perder o que resta do seu braço – disse em tom ameaçadoramente baixo.<br/>	– Hunf! – o loiro virou a cara.<br/>	– Ouviu a maga – Valerius o fitou antes de se aproximar dela. – Há algo que precise?<br/>	– Voltar para casa e descansar – respondeu irritada enquanto pilava os ingredientes. – Roupas limpas, um banho de verdade…<br/>	– Se quiser, Dan e Bran podem escoltá-la até a sua loja.<br/>	– Eu quero voltar permanentemente, Sr. Hildegard – ela o encarou. – Mas seu amigo, ao que parece… – fitou Lucio, que franziu o cenho, irritadiço. – Precisa de atenção constante para evitar que piore e morra.<br/>	– Eu já estou bem melhor – o loiro resmungou.<br/>	– Porque eu passei a noite toda vigiando você – Belladonna estreitou o olhar.<br/>	– Pelos deuses, Lucio – Valerius lançou-lhe um olhar censurador. – Você tem o que? Cinco anos? Pare de dar trabalho a maga, ela não é sua babá!<br/>	– Hunf! – fez um biquinho. Se pudesse, teria cruzado os braços.<br/>	– Disse que já cuidou dos feridos pela lâmina – continuou Valerius. – Todos eram assim?<br/>	– Não. A maioria estava morta em menos de seis horas – chamou a atenção de ambos. – Já está começando a se sentir dormente? – perguntou a Lucio.<br/>	Morgasson apenas assentiu, no que ela se sentou ao lado da cama e o ajudou a deitar, acompanhada por Hildegard.<br/>	– Onde tratou essas vítimas? – o moreno indagou.<br/>	– Nopal.<br/>	– Nopal? – Lucio balbuciou, começando a ficar grogue.<br/>	– Estive em Nopal até o começo dos conflitos armados – umedeceu um pedaço de pano em água morna para limpar a ferida. – Vi a cidade-estado se dividir em duas com os meus próprios olhos, quando o feiticeiro chamado Nergal acusou a mãe do rei de adultério e contestou a legitimidade dele em praça pública. Uma acusação grave da qual ninguém sabe se ele tem provas ou testemunhas, mas foi o que bastou para que meio estado se erguesse em rebelião.<br/>	– E assim nasceu Verona… – Lucio tentou cantarolar.<br/>	– Sim, e agora ela tenta tomar todo o território nopalês e mudar o sistema de governo. Algo me diz que esse feiticeiro pretende ser o novo líder do território. Vocês realmente não sabiam disso? – entreolhou-os.<br/>	– Sempre nos contam histórias diferentes – respondeu o moreno. – Além do mais, somos mercenários. Pouco importa a história que contam, contanto que paguem pelo nosso serviço. Como sabe sobre o aço luciferiano?<br/>	– Parte são rumores, parte são coisas que eu vi. Quando percebi que não havia recursos para tentar salvar todos, e que a lâmina talvez fosse feita para não deixar sobreviventes, deixei a cidade, separei-me de meu amigue médico.<br/>	– Então o lance de a lâmina ser amaldiçoada na forja é boato?<br/>	– Não, isso não. Reconheço uma maldição quando vejo uma. Além do mais, quando descobriram aquele tipo de obsidiana naquela mina… Bem… – suspirou enquanto apanhava o pilão para colocar a pasta sobre o ferimento de Lucio. – Não a apelidaram de Poço do Desespero a toa. Dizem que é guardada noite e dia e somente alguns mineiros podem entrar. A maioria dos que saíram de lá enlouqueceram.<br/>	– Por que? – perguntou Lucio.<br/>	– Dizem ter visto monstros, ouvido coisas… Alguns afirmam terem visto o Diabo em pessoa. Pode ser que seja verdade…<br/>	– … Ou? – Valerius arqueou uma sobrancelha.<br/>	– Algo lá em baixo está os fazendo alucinar. Não há como saber sem entrar.<br/>	– Então… Se isso tudo for verdade, Annyala foi atacada como aviso, certo? Por apoiar Nopal.<br/>	– É a única razão que faz sentido, acho – pegou bandagens limpas de cima da mesa. – Se quisessem, poderiam ter tomado a cidade em um único dia e Verona teria todos os recursos que quisesse para tomar o que resta de Nopal. Galadia está em desacordo com Annyala por isso – começou a enrolar as bandagens novas no que restava do braço de Lucio. – Sabem que não tem a menor chance de salvação se Verona decidir atacá-los e estão tentando permanecer neutros, enviando seus médicos para Prakra, Annyala e Nopal, mas todos sabem que se forem encurralados apoiarão Verona. Nos parece que a realeza galadiana prefere se submeter e apoiar a se rebelar e morrer.<br/>	– Então oferecemos nossas espadas aos governantes errados – Lucio franziu o cenho.<br/>	– Está louco? – Belladonna o encarou enquanto dava alguns nós não muito apertados nas bandagens. – Annyala e Nopal são os únicos com coragem para enfrentar Verona, enquanto Prakra se ocupa com os próprios conflitos e Galadia, Galbrada, Karnassos e Vesuvia se acovardam! Eles não percebem que quanto mais poder o feiticeiro conquistar, pior será para todos! Cada lâmina luciferiana que sai da forja de Verona os torna ainda mais perigosos!<br/>	– Então não temos como vencer – concluiu Valerius.<br/>	– Talvez. A única vantagem que se tem sobre eles agora é a lentidão do feiticeiro. Dizem que é muito desconfiado e a forja é guardada dia e noite por seus homens de confiança enquanto ele trabalha com o ferreiro-chefe. Ele deixa que o exército faça o que bem entende. Talvez esteja deixando-os pensar que controlam alguma coisa enquanto ele os arma. Se tiver a lábia certa, ou o feitiço certo, aí então estaremos todos perdidos.<br/>	– Se sabe de tudo isso e está incomodada, por que não fez nada? – Valerius a encarou.<br/>	– Eu sou apenas uma maga. O que é uma maga perto de vinte mil homens armados, ou trinta ou quarenta mil? Essa guerra começou com lábia e com lábia deve terminar.<br/>	– Então tudo o que precisamos é matar o feiticeiro.<br/>	– Teoricamente sim, mas um único líder caído não é o suficiente. Além disso, chegar em Nergal não seria uma tarefa muito fácil. Se o velho tiver usado de feitiços para controlar a cabeça das pessoas, aí, de fato, tudo o que bastaria seria matá-lo, mas a única forma de descobrir seria testando a teoria.<br/>	– Deveria contar isso ao rei – ele concluiu. – Talvez possamos fazer algo a respeito.<br/>	– Vocês mal sobreviveram a um ataque de aviso – ela o encarou. – Seus médicos estão todos ocupados tentando salvar os feridos. Como exatamente espera que você e seus homens consigam chegar ao feiticeiro? Quantos de vocês ainda estão vivos?<br/>	– Pouco mais de três mil – ele desviou o olhar, envergonhado com a derrota.<br/>	– Contra o que, quinze mil? – ela indagou descrente. – É suicídio.<br/>	– Se Nergal é perigoso como você diz que é, eu não o quero vivo. É questão de sobrevivência. Primeiro Nopal, depois Annyala, Vesuvia, Galadia, e então quantos mais? Com um território desse tamanho, e com um exército tão grande quanto, quem conseguirá resistir a eles e por quanto tempo?<br/>	– Recuperem-se primeiro – ela insistiu. – Um povo ferido não tem forças para lutar, e vocês precisam de homens, armas e provisões. Precisam de aliados, e aliados poderosos. Isso ou… Bem… – desviou o olhar enquanto se levantava para jogar as bandagens velhas de Lucio em uma bacia.<br/>	– Ou… ? – Lucio e Valerius perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.<br/>	– Podem tentar se infiltrar no exército deles – estendeu a mão sobre a bacia, que se acendeu em chamas, surpreendendo ambos.<br/>	– Se juntar ao inimigo para descobrir suas fraquezas… – Valerius ponderou, o olhar distante sobre as chamas. – E eu sou o suicida?<br/>	– É apenas uma ideia. Vocês são espadas a venda, façam o que acharem melhor. Apenas entendam suas escolhas e saibam que se escolherem errado, pagarão com suas vidas por isso.<br/>	– Você é tão sinistra! – Lucio resmungou. – Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?<br/>	– Certo – ela deu de ombros. – Que tal falarmos sobre você descansar e comer direito para se recuperar mais rápido? – pôs as mãos na cintura.<br/>	– Que tal falarmos sobre você ir embora? – franziu o cenho.<br/>	– Pode apostar que eu irei, mercenariozinho de araque – estreitou o olhar da forma mais ameaçadora que pôde.<br/>	– Qual é o problema de vocês dois, hein?<br/>	– Seu amiguinho está agindo como criança, querendo dificultar as coisas. Se ele continuar assim, ficará mal e acabará morrendo – ela encarou Lucio.<br/>	– Quem você pensa que é? Minha mãe?<br/>	Uma risada involuntária escapou de Valerius, chamando a atenção de ambos.<br/>	– Nós dois sabemos que Belladonna ao menos se importa com você enquanto cliente dela – disse o moreno. – O mesmo não pode ser afirmado da parte da senhora sua mãe.<br/>	– Fecha o bico, cachaceiro – Lucio resmungou.<br/>	– Só se você se comportar, bode velho – o moreno retrucou.<br/>	– Parecem um casal de velhos – Belladonna revirou os olhos.<br/>	– E você é uma bruxa – o loiro se irritou. – Me encarando com esse olhar assassino!<br/>	– Deuses, me concedam paciência – ela tombou a cabeça para trás, suspirando. – Sabe o que mais? – ela se espreguiçou, esticando os braços e estalando o pescoço de um lado para o outro. – Eu gostaria daquela escolta que você ofereceu. Preciso pegar mais algumas coisas que estão acabando, mesmo, e de roupas. Por quanto tempo mais vai querer os meus serviços, Sr. Hildegard?<br/>	– Até o bode velho se recuperar – ele cruzou os braços, encarando o loiro.<br/>	– Eu não me esquecerei disso, pinguço – Lucio disse entredentes, virando a cara pela milionésima vez naquele dia, visto que não tinha forças para virar o corpo e dar-lhes as costas.<br/>	– Nesse caso… Posso reconsiderar trabalhar para vocês – entreolhou-os, no que os dois arquearam as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo. – Com uma condição.<br/>	– Além do pagamento pelos serviços? – perguntou Valerius.<br/>	– Preciso que confiem em minha experiência enquanto maga. Se eu lhes disser para erguer acampamento e ir embora, é o que farão. Se eu falar para seguirem caminho por determinadas estradas ou trabalhar para determinadas cidades, não hesitarão.<br/>	– Por que faríamos isso?<br/>	– Porque se eu estiver trabalhando para vocês, usarei magia a seu favor e me certificarei de que não morrerão. Façam o mesmo por mim e iremos longe. O que me dizem?<br/>	Bastou que Valerius e Lucio se encarassem por meros segundos e trocassem um sorriso largo para que respondessem em uníssono:<br/>	– Negócio fechado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Livro Dois: A Alta Sacerdotisa - Parte Um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As muitas poções, ervas, raízes, sementes, folhas e outros ingredientes mágicos e raros eram cuidadosamente encaixotados por Belladonna enquanto retirava-os de seus mostruários e prateleiras. Mesmo que Dan e Bran tivessem oferecido ajuda, ela educadamente recusara seu serviço, pois deveria guardá-los de forma que soubesse como encontrá-los depois.<br/>	Era irônico, realmente, que tivesse aceitado a proposta deles. Mercenários. Belladonna sempre detestou o tipo, e, no entanto, agora trabalhava para eles. Voltar atrás não era uma ideia muito boa, considerando que Valerius oferecera a ela um valor três vezes mais alto que ela costumava obter com sua singela loja. Mais dinheiro significava mais ingredientes.<br/>	Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando percebeu um burburinho do lado de fora. Os gêmeos loiros pareciam irritados com a insistência de alguém, e Belladonna não podia estar mais curiosa. Ninguém nunca insistira tanto para vê-la, especialmente em Galadia.<br/>	E quando abriu a porta, sentiu borboletas no estômago. Sua pele negra brilhava com o suor, os cabelos ruivos com mechas prateadas estavam desgrenhados. Elu parecia exauste. Estava acompanhade de outro ruivo, um sujeito alto, de pele pálida, com olheiras fundas e que bocejava.<br/>	– Senhorita, conhece esses sujeitos? – indagou Bran.<br/>	– Sim, está tudo bem, elu é minhe amigue – ela sorriu. – Entrem, entrem! – gesticulou.<br/>	Há quanto tempo não lhe via? Havia perdido a conta dos meses. Quando a dupla adentrou sua loja, ela logo lhe abraçou.<br/>	– É bom lhe ver de novo, Nazali – sorriu quando se afastou.<br/>	– Digo o mesmo – elu sorriu. – Você foi difícil de encontrar – suspirou.<br/>	– A ideia era essa.<br/>	– E pelo visto, já vai cair na estrada novamente, não é? – elu pôs as mãos na cintura, observando as muitas caixas de madeira ainda por fechar. – Isso está relacionado aos bonitões lá fora? – indicou suas costas com o dedão.<br/>	Belladonna franziu os lábios, sentindo-se sem graça. Indicou-lhes a porta da cozinha, para onde seguiram, sentando-se a pequena mesa que era acompanhada de quatro cadeiras.<br/>	– Posso lhes oferecer alguma coisa? Não precisam se acanhar.<br/>	– Eu gostaria de uma bebida – Nazali apoiou o queixo sobre a mão, os cotovelos sobre a mesa, observando a cozinha da amiga com curiosidade.<br/>	– E você, rapaz? – Belladonna fitou o outro ruivo, cujo rosto rapidamente corou, fazendo-o desviar o olhar. – Desculpe, nós começamos a conversar e eu nem perguntei seu nome.<br/>	– Julian – ele pigarreou. – Julian Devorak.<br/>	– É um prazer conhecê-lo, Julian – Belladonna estendeu-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-lo, no que ele apertou timidamente. – O que vai querer? Tenho vinho, hidromel, água…<br/>	– Apenas água, obrigado – ele franziu os lábios.<br/>	– Muito sábio, pequeno gafanhoto – Nazali sinalizou um ‘‘okay’’ para Julian. – Um médico em treinamento deve se manter sóbrio o máximo que puder.<br/>	– Você também é médico? – Belladonna indagou surpresa. – Parece muito jovem para ser um.<br/>	– Dezoito anos, acredita nisso? – Nazali a encarou, no que Julian corou. – E sabe amputar como ninguém. Nessa idade eu era péssime com o serrote – bufou.<br/>	Belladonna mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar. Não sabia como responder a aquele comentário. O rosto de Julian era quase um pimentão.<br/>	– O que vai querer beber, meu raio de sol? – perguntou a Nazali.<br/>	– Vinho, minha flor – sorriu. – Então… Quem são os dois lá fora?<br/>	– Dan e Bran – respondeu enquanto enchia um copo com água de seu filtro de barro e entregava a Julian, procurando, em seguida, uma de suas garrafas de vinho no armário de baixo da pia para encher uma taça e entregar a Nazali. – São mercenários. Estou trabalhando para o chefe deles porque estão sem médicos.<br/>	Nazali deixou o queixo cair por um momento e desviou o olhar, estupefate.<br/>	– Precisei improvisar uma amputação de braço com uma espada – chamou a atenção de ambos os ruivos, que se entreolharam alarmados. – É assim o estado que os portões de Annyala se encontram. Todos os médicos disponíveis, que não são muitos, estão dentro da cidade e os mercenários estão a própria sorte. A maioria dos mercenários morreu no ataque de Verona, mas os que não morreram na luta morreram depois. Só há um que eu consegui salvar do aço.<br/>	– Há quanto tempo ocorreu a amputação? – indagou Nazali, de cenho franzido.<br/>	– Há três dias. Eu disse a eles que não sou médica, e, bem, eu não tinha um serrote para cortar o osso propriamente e nem agulha e linha para fazer os pontos, ainda não tenho.<br/>	– Temos tudo isso aqui – elu respondeu, levantando-se. – É o primeiro paciente desde… Caramba… Como conseguiu parar a infecção depois de ter cortado a carne contaminada?<br/>	– Coroa da Rainha, Unhas de Dragão e Lágrimas de Unicórnio. Coração de Mandrágora para adormecer o corpo. Cortamos acima da parte contaminada, como você sempre ensinou. Honestamente? Foi sorte ele ter sobrevivido, considerando que amputamos o braço esquerdo.<br/>	– Se tivesse chegado ao coração… – Nazali murmurou, imaginando o desastre.<br/>	E então percebeu que Julian os entreolhava perdido em meio a aquela conversa, já que não conhecia medicina natural tão bem.<br/>	– O que acha de testar suas habilidades de sutura, meu jovem?<br/>	– Espera, vocês irão atendê-lo? – Belladonna sorriu.<br/>	– Sim, é claro! Quero ver esse sobrevivente com meus próprios olhos. Ainda estão nos portões?<br/>	– Sim, mas espere um pouco – riu desconcertada. – Comam alguma coisa primeiro, tirem um cochilo, vocês acabaram de chegar. Lucio está anestesiado e a infecção está sob controle, não precisa ter tanta pressa. Eu tenho mais algumas coisinhas para encaixotar e assim que terminar, poderemos ir todos juntos. O que me diz?<br/>	Os ruivos se entreolharam e assentiram um para o outro.<br/>	– Já que insiste – Nazali sorriu.<br/>	– Eu tenho um pouco de tudo por aqui – Belladonna gesticulou para os armários da cozinha. – E minha cama está no andar de cima. Há água na casa de banho, caso queiram se refrescar. Algumas coisas já foram encaixotadas, mas se precisarem de algo, basta pedir. Fiquem à vontade. Eu vou terminar de guardar as coisas da loja – deu uma piscadela e se retirou da cozinha.<br/>~<br/>	Depois de encaixotar os últimos frascos e fechar todas as caixas, Dan, Bran, Nazali e Julian a ajudaram a colocá-las todas na carroça que fora disponibilizada a ela, bem como alguns baús contendo seus pertences.<br/>	Belladonna olhou para sua, agora, antiga loja uma última vez antes de entregar as chaves para a bondosa senhora que lhe alugara o local, agradecendo por tudo e pagando o último aluguel com alguns juros dos atrasos anteriores.<br/>	Sentou-se entre seus baús, acompanhada de Julian e Nazali, enquanto Bran conduzia a carroça pelas ruas poeirentas naquele fim de tarde e Dan fazia a escolta a cavalo ao lado deles. Ela não gostava de se despedir de nenhum lugar, mas algo lhe fazia crer que não tornaria a pôr os pés em Galadia.<br/>	No fim, estava seguindo os conselhos da Imperatriz. Não deveria ter se limitado tanto, não deveria ter fincado os pés em Galadia. Não deveria ter fugido da luta em Nopal. Tantas foram as vezes em que se recusara a ouvir os Arcanos e as coisas não deram certo…<br/>	Imaginava o que aconteceria depois de se juntar ao Bando da Águia, como os mercenários se chamavam. Não tinha muito interesse em batalhar nas mesmas batalhas que eles, nunca teve interesse em guerrear, mas, se as coisas piorassem da forma como tendiam, talvez não lhe restasse muita escolha se quisesse sobreviver. Verona se tornava uma ameaça cada vez maior.<br/>	Ao retornar ao acampamento, apresentou Nazali e Julian a um muito entediado Lucio, que, segundo o próprio, muito praguejara de dor durante as horas em que ela esteve ausente, mas que, segundo Valerius, tudo aquilo não passava de drama. Um pedaço de Coração de Mandrágora bastara para deixá-lo mais manso.<br/>	– Seja um cavalheiro e se comporte, sim? – ela fitou o loiro, dando-lhe dois tapinhas no ombro, que ele não sentiu. – Está nas melhores mãos – comentou enquanto observava Nazali e Julian esterilizando seus aparatos sobre a mesa que ela costumava usar.<br/>	– Não vai ficar? – ele franziu o cenho quando percebeu-a se afastar.<br/>	– Tenho muitas coisas para organizar na minha tenda.<br/>	– Sua tenda – ele virou a cara, resmungando. – Há espaço o suficiente para nós dois aqui, maga. Não me deixe sozinho com esses estranhos.<br/>	– Mas… Eu também sou uma estranha – estreitou os olhos para ele.<br/>	– É a maga que salvou minha vida, não me é nenhuma estranha, já eles… – suspirou irritadiço, evitando fitar a dupla.<br/>	Belladonna percebeu Nazali revirando os olhos para Julian e conteve a vontade de rir. Lucio era dramático, de fato, mas ela estava se acostumando a isso. Tinha pena, no entanto, dos pobres ouvidos da dupla.<br/>	– Eu te disse, sou maga, não médica – ela afastou algumas mechas loiras que cobriam parte do rosto dele, no que ele começou a ruborizar levemente, evitando fitá-la. – Eles são. Eu preciso organizar o que usaremos para os seus remédios.<br/>	– Certo – ele engoliu a seco.<br/>	– Se quiserem, podem dormir na minha tenda quanto terminarem – entreolhou os médicos rapidamente, que assentiram.<br/>	– Prefere dormir com eles a dormir comigo? – Lucio indagou ultrajado.<br/>	– Você fala demais, cabeça dura – ela franziu os lábios.<br/>	– Eu não sou cabeça dura – virou a cara para não fitá-la.<br/>	– Hm, não foi o que pareceu quando tive que tirar aquela garrafa de vinho da sua mão pela manhã. Bran não deveria ter escondido-a pra você – disse baixinho, encarando-o de forma ameaçadora, no que ele apenas resmungou em retorno.<br/>	– E se eu precisar de você durante a noite? – ele sussurrou.<br/>	– Está bem, está bem – ela suspirou. – Dormirei aqui, mas só mais essa noite – ergueu o indicador em aviso. – Vou organizar alguns ingredientes e voltarei depois. Me avisem quando terminarem a sutura, por favor – ela os fitou, no que a dupla assentiu. – Seja legal com eles – ela silabou para o loiro, que apenas revirou os olhos.<br/>	Belladonna o deixou aos cuidados de Nazali e Julian e encaminhou-se para a pequena tenda que fora montada para ela a mando de Valerius.<br/>	Não havia muito que devesse desencaixotar naquele momento, além do necessário. A tenda era modesta, com tapetes dispostos no chão tal como na tenda de Lucio, para evitar que a terra e a grama sujassem roupas, e algumas velas estavam dispostas para a iluminação. Belladonna se ateve a separar os ingredientes necessários para a pasta de Lucio e organizar na tenda duas camas improvisadas para Nazali e Julian, que consistiam de várias de suas colchas.<br/>	Havia um biombo de bambu que separava o ambiente do espaço escolhido para uma pequena banheira de cobre, para a qual ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.<br/>	– Isso é tudo?<br/>	Ao ouvir a voz de Valerius, Belladonna virou-se subitamente, no que o viu analisando seus pertences com certa curiosidade. Nas mãos trazia duas canecas com o que ela já supunha ser vinho. As noites, quando comiam juntos, era vinho que ele bebia e oferecia.<br/>	– Tudo o que tenho está aqui dentro – ela respondeu.<br/>	Hildegard virou-se para encará-la e ela notou uma distinta mancha vermelha em sua camisa azul clara. A jaqueta de couro parecia suja de terra.<br/>	– O que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou, se aproximando para analisá-lo melhor sob a luz da vela que segurava, no que ele lhe oferecera uma das canecas.<br/>	– Ah, isso? – apontou para o próprio peito, onde a mancha estava fresca. – Só um arranhão que ganhei da última ronda que fizemos no perímetro do portão.<br/>	– Tire – apontou para a camisa dele enquanto deixava a vela sobre a pequena mesa da tenda. Tragou alguns goles de vinho e logo deixou a caneca de lado. – Sente – indicou a cadeira que acompanhava a mesa, colocando água de um jarro em uma bacia e umedecendo um pedaço de pano.<br/>	– Isso é realmente necessário? – indagou enquanto tirava a camisa, no que grunhiu ao sentir uma pontada de dor.<br/>	– Está respondendo a sua própria pergunta – ela se voltou para ele, agachando-se para começar a limpar o ferimento. – Como conseguiu isso? – franziu o cenho, distraindo-se momentaneamente com a visão do peito desnudo dele.<br/>	Pigarreou, um tanto nervosa. Valerius não era de se dispensar, tanto quanto Lucio, apesar de ser mais magro que o companheiro loiro. O peito era completamente liso, o que indicava que ele era um homem vaidoso, assim como Lucio. Talvez um tivesse adquirido os costumes do outro, tudo o que Belladonna podia fazer em três dias em relação aos dois era supor coisas.<br/>	– Ah, isso não passa de um carinho feito por um puma. Recomendo fortemente que não perambule pelo acampamento a noite. Às vezes eles aparecem por aqui.<br/>	– Um… Puma? – ela engoliu a seco, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo. – Em Annyala?<br/>	– São comuns, como tigres e gatos domésticos em Prakra. Não viu nenhum por Galadia?<br/>	– Não tive esse azar – ela pigarreou, começando a limpá-lo. – Me diga que não o matou.<br/>	– Não se preocupe com aquele gatinho – sorriu de canto, bebericando seu vinho e logo o deixando de lado novamente. – Ele me pegou desprevenido enquanto eu saía da água.<br/>	– O que estava fazendo na água?<br/>	– Me lavando, é claro. Não adiantou muito, já que ele me jogou na terra. Minha sorte foi ele estar sozinho. Fogo o espantou rapidinho.<br/>	As distintas marcas de garras haviam feito cortes distintos, mas não tão graves quanto ela imaginara. Aplicar certas quantidades de pasta por alguns dias ajudariam na cicatrização, bem como manter a ferida sempre limpa e protegida, mas Valerius não parecia ser do tipo de homem a quem precisava se explicar a importância daquelas coisas por repetidas vezes.<br/>	Ao contrário do teimoso Lucio.<br/>	Quando se deu conta, estavam se encarando, e por tempo demais.<br/>	– O que? – ela indagou por fim, engolindo a seco, sentindo o rosto aquecer.<br/>	– Nada, eu apenas… Seu rosto é… Muito bonito…<br/>	– É o vinho falando – ela levantou-se rápido demais, no que acabou se desequilibrando.<br/>	Teria caído sentada no chão, se Valerius não tivesse segurado-a pelos braços rapidamente, puxando-a sobre seu colo acidentalmente. Belladonna prendeu a respiração por um momento.<br/>	– O que estamos fazendo aqui, mercenário? – perguntou curiosa, com a voz rouca e baixa enquanto o fitava.<br/>	– Não estamos fazendo nada, maga, mas podemos, se você quiser.<br/>	– Pensei que você e Lucio tivessem um lance.<br/>	– Nós temos.<br/>	– O que ele pensaria a respeito de eu estar no seu colo?<br/>	– Provavelmente ficaria irritado por não ser convidado – desviou o olhar, com um sorriso maroto ao imaginar a situação. – Mas ele não estaria em condições.<br/>	– Oh – ela riu desconcertada. – Certo… Não imaginei que mulheres fossem do seu interesse.<br/>	– Posso mostrar a você o que é do meu interesse. Isso é, se quiser – sorriu de canto.<br/>	– Ah, é mesmo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Como por exemplo…?<br/>	– Seu cheiro é de meu interesse – inclinou a cabeça, aproximando o rosto ao pescoço dela. – Morder esse pescocinho é de meu interesse – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, no que ela sentiu sua nuca se arrepiar. – Mostrar a você o quão grato sou por você ter salvado a vida de meu amigo e amante é de meu interesse – deslizou os dedos sobre o tecido de sua longa saia vermelha, puxando lentamente para cima, revelando lentamente a pele pálida das pernas dela.<br/>	– Não aqui – segurou sua mão. – Eu disse a Nazali e Julian que poderiam dormir na minha tenda hoje quando terminassem de trabalhar no braço de Lucio.<br/>	– Nazali e Julian? Ah – algo lhe ocorreu. – Os seus amigos médicos, não é? Os gêmeos me falaram deles quando cheguei.<br/>	– É, então – pigarreou. – Aqui não.<br/>	– Isso é um ‘‘sim’’, maga Belladonna?<br/>	– Ainda preciso cuidar da sua ferida, mercenário.<br/>	– Isso pode esperar – posicionou os braços para segurar Belladonna e levantou-se subitamente da cadeira.<br/>	– Tem certeza disso? Não deveria fazer esforço.<br/>	– Os médicos vão dar um jeito depois, eu pagarei muito bem por isso – retrucou enquanto deixava a tenda com ela nos braços desnudos, algo que a deixou sem reação conforme atravessavam o acampamento até chegar na tenda dele.<br/>	– Isso dará ideias a Lucio – suspirou quando ele a deixou de pé no chão.<br/>	– Pode apostar – Valerius sorriu enquanto suas mãos percorriam o curvilíneo quadril dela, deslizando os dedos por sob o tecido amarelo da camisa de mangas curtas. – Ele perturba o juízo dos gêmeos quando você não está por perto – sussurrou. – Ele a deseja tanto quanto eu.<br/>	– Há bordeis em Annyala, estou certa.<br/>	– Ele não quer mulheres de bordel, e nem eu.<br/>	– Se ele me quer… – recuou alguns passos, retirando a camisa e revelando os seios redondos e rosados. – Terá que mudar de atitude.<br/>	Valerius mordeu o lábio inferior, ansioso para ver mais, fazendo com que ela recuasse até sua cama, onde se deitou. Ele se posicionou entre suas pernas e avançou com beijos sobre seu pescoço e seios, descendo cada vez mais.<br/>	– Mostrarei a você o quão grato estou, farei isso até que suas pernas fiquem bambas – sorriu, empurrando a saia dela acima das coxas.<br/>	E com um beijo uma longa noite se iniciou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Livro Dois: A Alta Sacerdotisa - Parte Dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belladonna despertara subitamente. Demorara alguns segundos para se localizar na escuridão e perceber que estava na cama improvisada dentro da tenda de Lucio. As velas ou haviam sido apagadas ou haviam acabado, mas ela reconheceu a silhueta de Lucio, que estava grunhindo de dor novamente.<br/>	Levantando-se devagar, gerou um orbe de luz na palma de sua mão, no que percebeu que ele estava sentado na cama, sua mão pressionando o que restava de seu braço. Belladonna acendera uma vela assim que a avistou e se aproximou dele.<br/>	– Dor? – indagou.<br/>	– Não é nada – desviou o olhar.<br/>	– Lucio… – ela suspirou.<br/>	– Apenas desconforto – engoliu a seco. – As bandagens estão incomodando um pouco e esse cheiro de fumaça está fazendo meu nariz arder.<br/>	De fato, o cheiro de corpos queimando era bem desagradável. Quando retornara para a tenda de Lucio naquela madrugada, a queima já havia começado, e Valerius seguira com Dan e Bran para averiguar como os demais estavam procedendo.<br/>	A luz da vela, percebera que Lucio suava. Encostou a costa da mão a sua testa, percebendo que ele estava mais quente do que deveria.<br/>	– Você não deveria estar com febre – ela franziu o cenho. – O que você comeu no jantar?<br/>	– Carne assada e batatas.<br/>	– Não deveria comer nada gorduroso, você ouviu o que Nazali disse.<br/>	– Eu não aguento mais comer sopa – grunhiu irritado. – Água, legumes e sal, não há nada mais enjoativo. Eu me recuso a comer aquela água salgada de novo.<br/>	– Você quer melhorar ou quer que o resto do deu braço necrose? – ela o encarou. – Ofereci meus serviços para manter você vivo, mas se continuar assim, não há magia que funcione – voltou-se para a mesa, enchendo uma bacia com água e umedecendo um pedaço de pano. – Deite-se.<br/>	– Não – virou a cara. – Não aguento mais ficar nessa cama.<br/>	– Você tem sorte de estar nessa cama! – ela se irritou de vez. – Se não seguir minhas recomendações ou as recomendações dos médicos, esses três dias em que esteve encamado e anestesiado com Coração de Mandrágora de nada terão adiantado!<br/>	– Pare de me tratar como criança – encarou-a com raiva.<br/>	– Pare de agir como uma, então! – retrucou com mais raiva ainda.<br/>	E os segundos que passaram encarando-se pareceram durar uma eternidade antes que ele cedesse e tornasse a se deitar na cama. Ela se sentou ao seu lado e colocou o pano úmido sobre a testa dele, que fechou os olhos, sentindo certo alívio na água fria.<br/>	– Eu realmente precisarei esperar um ano para colocar uma prótese? – indagou baixinho.<br/>	– Sim – ela engoliu a seco.<br/>	– Por que tanto tempo?<br/>	– Mesmo que eu ajude sua ferida a se curar com meus poderes de maga… – imitou seu jeito de falar. – Ainda há um processo de ajuste, além da dor.<br/>	– Como assim?<br/>	– Precisamos preparar seu braço para receber uma prótese, e isso só pode acontecer quando a ferida externa estiver cicatrizada. Entende a importância de fazer o que pedimos?<br/>	Lucio limitou-se a suspirar e ela sabia que ele não estava nada feliz. Estava cansada de lutar contra a teimosia dele, no entanto.<br/>	Começou a desfazer o nó que mantinha as bandagens no lugar para avaliar o estado da sutura feita por Julian. Não estava certa de que tinha o aspecto correto.<br/>	– É ruim? – ele indagou.<br/>	– Não estaria assim se não tivesse comido carne gordurosa.<br/>	– Tsc.<br/>	– Posso tentar curar isso com meus próprios poderes – chamou sua atenção, no que ele abriu os olhos para fitá-la. – Não fará a dor física ir embora, nem a dor fantasma, mas pode adiantar seu processo de recuperação.<br/>	– Podia ter feito isso antes e não fez? – franziu o cenho.<br/>	– Você ouviu o que eu disse? – indignou-se.<br/>	– Você poderia ter resolvido esse problema antes e não o fez por que? Para que estamos te pagando?<br/>	– Para manter vocês vivos e é o que eu estou tentando fazer – disse entredentes. – Eu disse que não era médica e vocês ainda assim queriam meus serviços. Se eu tivesse curado essa ferida aberta da forma como estava, seria muito mais complicado para você se adaptar a uma prótese. Será que consegue enfiar isso na sua cabeça? Se eu cicatrizar a sutura, tem que prometer que seguirá as recomendações de Nazali, entendeu?<br/>	– Que seja – virou a cara.<br/>	Belladonna revirou os olhos e prosseguiu para tocar o membro residual, com uma mão, concentrando magia e fazendo com que fluísse em Lucio, e tocar seu peito com a outra, instigando seu corpo a se curar. Quando terminou, percebeu que as bochechas dele começavam a avermelhar e se alarmou.<br/>	– Você está bem?<br/>	– Sim – engoliu a seco. – Bem melhor.<br/>	– Você está vermelho, Morgasson.<br/>	– Bem, você está me tocando – desviou o olhar, no que Belladonna rapidamente tirou as mãos de cima dele, pigarreando. – Por que não usa esses poderes com mais frequência?<br/>	– Há um preço para tudo – desviou o olhar. – Curar feridas é cansativo. Curar os outros me adoece. Se eu tivesse mencionado antes essa capacidade, vocês teriam me obrigado a usar na cidade inteira, não é?<br/>	– Não mesmo – riu com escárnio. – Desperdiçar tempo com moribundos seria tolice.<br/>	– É irônico que você diga isso – fitou-o novamente. – Estava a algumas horas de sua morte, Morgasson.<br/>	– Não estou mais, graças a você – sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.<br/>	– Não lhe darei mais Coração de Mandrágora. Apenas poções para a dor, entendeu?<br/>	– Você é tão cheia de regras… – suspirou.<br/>	– Como todas as coisas no mundo – virou-se para se levantar.<br/>	Mas sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua.<br/>	– Como posso mostrar minha gratidão?<br/>	Belladonna sentiu o rosto aquecer, bem como uma onda de familiaridade.<br/>	A lembrança de Valerius entre suas pernas, sorvendo-a com a mesma avidez com a qual bebia seu vinho, e a forma como a deitou de bruços e a tomou por trás enquanto beijava sua nuca ainda a deixava arrepiada. Havia se agarrado aos travesseiros dele com tanta força que quase os rasgara, e nenhum deles conseguiu abafar os gritos extasiados que ela não conseguira segurar.<br/>	Ele, de fato, havia deixado suas pernas bambas. Demorara um tempo para que ela se recompusesse e conseguisse levantar da cama dele antes de se vestir novamente. Valerius bem tentara fazê-la ficar mais tempo em sua cama, com sedutores beijos enquanto suas mãos percorriam os seios dela, mas ela havia prometido a Lucio que voltaria.<br/>	O que fizera a muito custo, não só pela fraqueza de suas pernas, mas pelo fato de que o cheiro de queimado que já podia ser sentido, assim como as cinzas que caíam sobre tudo.<br/>	Então ela voltara para a tenda de Lucio, apenas para ser confrontada com aquela pergunta no meio da madrugada. Ela pigarreou, saindo de seus devaneios.<br/>	– Pode começar deixando de ser tão irritantemente teimoso – disse com um sorriso convencido, no que ele apenas rolou os olhos. – E fazendo as coisas que eu digo para fazer. Esse foi o acordo quando contrataram meus serviços, lembra?<br/>	– Certo, certo – deu-se por vencido. – Vossa Alteza permitiria que eu caminhasse um pouco agora para esticar minhas pernas doloridas?<br/>	Aquele honorífico a pegou desprevenida. Há quanto tempo não lhe chamavam daquela forma? Belladonna engolira a seco, sentindo as mãos suarem frio. Não, ele não sabia. Ele não tinha como saber. Ela havia se certificado de que não haveria ninguém que soubesse.<br/>	Pigarreou, desviando o olhar e se levantando da cama.<br/>	– É claro, apesar de que essa é uma ideia horrível. Quer que eu o acompanhe? – forçou um sorriso por um momento.<br/>	– Seria ótimo, bella donna – deu uma piscadela em sua direção.<br/>	– Só uma coisa antes de irmos – ela caminhou até sua bolsa ao lado da cama improvisada, tirando de lá dois lenços. – Precisa colocar isso.<br/>	Lucio demorou-se encarando os lenços, e ela se perguntou no que pensaria. Nos homens que perdera? No exército verônico? No que Annyala faria a respeito? Ele por fim assentiu enquanto ela amarrava o lenço em seu rosto, para cobrir nariz e boca. Ela o ajudou a calçar as botas e a colocar uma camisa limpa de linho. Ambos cobriram-se com mantos para se proteger das cinzas que caíam, acompanhando-o para fora da tenda.<br/>	E seu olhar imediatamente mudou ao se deparar com o estado em que o acampamento se encontrava. Muitas tendas vermelhas sendo desmontadas por alguns homens, outros muitos empilhando corpos em piras que ainda seriam acesas. Belladonna não tinha como fazer comparações, já que havia chegado depois que o ataque havia acontecido, mas a julgar pela silenciosa fúria nos olhos dele, sabia que a situação de seus homens não era das melhores.<br/>	Quando perceberam a aproximação dele, alguns rapidamente correram ao seu encontro, surpresos em o ver de pé. Alguns desejaram boa saúde, outros questionaram sobre o que deveriam fazer, outros perguntaram sobre pagamento, no que Lucio apenas os espantou com uma simples pergunta.<br/>	– Onde está Valerius?<br/>	Encontrou o moreno sentado a mesa de uma das tendas, com outro moreno de cabelos curtos e espessa barba, discutindo o conteúdo de um livro disposto a mesa. Assim que os viram entrar, ambos se levantaram.<br/>	– Comandante – o moreno de cabelos curtos assustou-se.<br/>	– Ned, esta é a maga da qual falamos – Valerius se apressou em apresentá-la. – Belladonna, este é Ned, nosso tesoureiro.<br/>	– O homem responsável pelo meu pagamento – franziu os lábios, sem graça. – É um prazer – estendeu-lhe a mão.<br/>	– Igualmente, senhora – o tesoureiro apertou sua mão firmemente antes de soltá-la. – Se está aqui, presumo que esteja bem. Como, em três dias, é um mistério.<br/>	– Não há mistério no poder dessa mulher – Lucio abriu um largo sorriso fitando Belladonna, que desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto aquecer, no que puxou a cadeira mais próxima para que ela se sentasse com eles. – Como estamos? – sentou-se em frente a Ned.<br/>	Ned mordeu o lábio inferior, relutante, trocando um olhar preocupado com Valerius, que apenas assentiu a ele conforme se sentavam.<br/>	– Temos um mês antes das coisas começarem a piorar – encarou Lucio, que logo franziu o cenho. – O rei não quer nos pagar. Diz que nossa incompetência causou prejuízos a Annyala e ao povo e não nos enviará médicos ou comida.<br/>	– Ele não aceitou nenhum tipo de negociação – Valerius fitou Lucio dessa vez. – Nos deu uma quinzena para deixar os portões.<br/>	– Sete mil de nossos homens mortos… – a voz de Lucio soou baixa, no que Belladonna engoliu a seco. – Uma lâmina amaldiçoada da qual não podemos nos defender… – fechou a mão em punho. – Meu braço perdido… E esse verme não quer nos pagar o que deve?<br/>	– Foi como você disse. Estamos vendendo nossos serviços para o governante errado – Valerius se levantou para pegar um odre de vinho e canecas, as quais logo encheu.<br/>	– Nenhum deles vai tentar lutar contra Verona – Ned continuou. – Todos estão com medo.<br/>	– Todos os vermezinhos estão com medo – Lucio tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa, encarando o livro do tesoureiro. – Todos os vermezinhos vão ficar de cabeça baixa e deixar as sanguessugas passarem e tomarem tudo.<br/>	– Oh, eu conheço esse olhar – Valerius suspirou, tragando alguns goles de vinho. – Não, Comandante, a resposta é não.<br/>	– Eu não pedi seu consentimento, Capitão – Lucio o encarou, no que Valerius se ateve apenas a arquear uma sobrancelha.<br/>	Belladonna trocou um olhar confuso com Ned, que deu de ombros como alguém acostumado a aquela cena.<br/>	– Nossos homens não lutariam contra Verona, nós não somos nada em comparação a aquele exército – Valerius irritou-se.<br/>	– E quem foi que falou de Verona? – Lucio segurou a caneca, prestes a beber o vinho.<br/>	E Belladonna foi rápida em segurar a caneca, ganhando de Lucio um olhar indignado. Ela tomou a caneca de sua mão, colocando parte de seu conteúdo em sua própria caneca antes de devolvê-la para a mão dele. Valerius conteve o riso, continuando a beber seu vinho, e Ned desviou o olhar, processando o que havia acabado de acontecer.<br/>	– Annyala está bem a nossa frente. Um reino pacífico com um exército ainda menor depois desse ataque. Estamos em maior número que eles e estamos aqui porque eles nunca estiveram em maior número, para começo de conversa – Lucio bebeu alguns goles do vinho. – Eu quero a cabeça desse vermezinho e quero esse reino – encarou Valerius, que se engasgou com vinho.<br/>	– Como é que é? – indagou pasmo. – Você quer saquear o estado?! Ficou maluco?!<br/>	– Não quero saquear, quero-o para mim. Para nós. Uma vez lá dentro, podemos nos preparar, aumentar o exército juntando nossos homens. Encontrando mais magos, podemos caçar o feiticeiro e matá-lo antes que tudo piore de vez.<br/>	– Você faz parecer tão fácil – Belladonna suspirou, voltando as atenções para sua caneca, da qual bebeu vinho em longos goles.<br/>	– Foi você quem nos trouxe informações que não tínhamos, foi você quem disse que nossos espiões não estão fazendo um bom trabalho – Lucio a encarou. – Pois bem, façamos o trabalho nós mesmos.<br/>	– Como espera conseguir os homens? – Ned decidiu falar. – Temos algum dinheiro, sim, se conseguirmos tomar o estado, teremos mais ainda, mas onde espera conseguir aliados para lutar contra Verona? Nopal está em pedaços, a comida começou a faltar e não demorará muito para que eles cedam o que resta de terra para Verona.<br/>	– E com isso, quanto tempo levará para que queiram invadir outros territórios? – Lucio entreolhou-os. – Esse tal de Nergal, o que ele quer? Sabe o que mais? Não me importa o que ele quer, eu perdi meu braço por causa daquela maldita lâmina! Sete mil homens morreram, e só do nosso lado! Eu não quero negociar com o rei de Annyala! Se ele não tem a coragem necessária para lutar com aquele feiticeiro, então serei eu a fazer!<br/>	– É muito nobre que queira fazer isso, realmente… – Belladonna encarou sua caneca sobre a mesa. – Mas mesmo que você tome um território inteiro e lidere esses homens e eu consiga manter vocês vivos de alguma forma em meio a esse caos, nós ainda não saberíamos contra exatamente o que estaríamos lutando.<br/>	– Você mencionou algo sobre nos infiltrarmos em Verona – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto a encarava, no que ela inspirou profundamente por um momento antes de o encarar.<br/>	– O que quer que esteja pensando, eu não me voluntariarei para fazer – cruzou os braços.<br/>	– Não precisa ser você, mas precisaremos de poder bélico.<br/>	– Tenho conhecimento para isso – apertou a ponte do nariz, fechando os olhos por um momento. Uma enxaqueca ameaçava se apossar de sua cabeça. Estava exausta.<br/>	– Quanto de dano seria capaz de provocar com seu poder bruto?<br/>	Belladonna ponderou por um momento, relembrando momentos que gostaria de poder esquecer. O sangue em suas mãos ainda era fresco. Ela não era melhor que aqueles homens.<br/>	– O suficiente para explodir um castelo – pegou a caneca para continuar bebendo, no que Lucio trocou um olhar surpreso com Valerius e Ned.<br/>	– Todo esse poder a sua disposição… – o loiro se recostou a cadeira, observando-a. – Poderia tomar tudo o que quisesse.<br/>	- Eu já disse, sou apenas uma. Todo esse poder não vale nada se eu estiver lutando sozinha, usar magia é desgastante, e eu não quero me envolver com as picuinhas de monarquia alguma. Eu ajudo o povo e só isso.<br/>	– Um poder desses faria com que as pessoas a seguissem, poderia liderar rebeliões.<br/>	– Um poder desses chamaria atenção que eu quero evitar! Pare de me empurrar para a batalha! – ela se irritou e se levantou da mesa, dando-lhe as costas e deixando a tenda.<br/>	O cheiro de fumaça e as cinzas que caíam sobre seu manto traziam incômodas memórias.<br/>	A corda cujas extremidades puxara em sentidos opostos com toda a força de seu ser para que o jovem príncipe morresse enquanto ela fazia o rei assistir, paralisado e mudo, incapaz de defender o filho, da mesma forma que ela fora incapaz de proteger sua família antes.<br/>	O palácio que abrigava os herdeiros do reino ardendo em chamas enquanto eunucos e concubinas e outros escravos corriam em desespero para fora, buscando abrigo e implorando ajuda. Ela contemplara aquela visão com atenção, para lembrar a si mesma do que era capaz, para lembrar a si mesma de nunca mais se envolver em assuntos de Estado.<br/>	Para que nunca mais se importasse com coisa alguma.<br/>	Mas ela se importava, ainda. Seu ponto fraco. Imaginou que a matança a despiria de quaisquer emoções, mas estava errada.<br/>	Envolver-se na guerra contra Verona atrairia atenção indesejada. Lucio não era burro, tampouco Valerius. Ela havia lhes oferecido seus serviços e eles pagariam por eles, mas o quanto estavam dispostos a pagar para que ela os ajudasse a colocar Verona abaixo?<br/>	Sua liberdade valeria todo aquele ouro?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Livro Dois – A Alta Sacerdotisa, Parte Três</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– A resposta é não. Quantas vezes terei que repetir até que entendam?<br/>	Poucas pessoas em toda a vida de Belladonna foram capazes de tirá-la do sério como Lucio estava fazendo naquele momento. Ela quase sentia falta dos flertes, pois sua insistência pedindo para que ela se juntasse a eles em batalha estava deixando-a com vontade de arrancar os cabelos.<br/>	Valerius não ficava muito atrás, mas não chegava nem perto do que Lucio fazia. Enquanto o loiro tentava a sorte, o moreno observava a cena com uma caneca cheia de vinho em mão.<br/>	– Você disse que se certificaria de que ficaríamos vivos trabalhando para nós, e nós invadiremos Annyala. Em teoria, você deveria vir conosco, para nos manter vivos. Que atenção indesejada é essa que deseja evitar?<br/>	– Não é da conta de vocês – fuzilou-os com o olhar.<br/>	– Seja lá quem for, podemos oferecer a proteção que precisa – disse Lucio.<br/>	– Vocês vieram para pedir a minha ajuda para tomar um estado e acham que podem me proteger?! – franziu o cenho. – Não me façam rir!<br/>	– De quem você está fugindo? – Valerius perguntou.<br/>	Belladonna fechou os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto tentava não se deixar levar pela irritação crescente, resultante de todas as perguntas inconvenientes feitas pela dupla.<br/>	– Nos diga seu preço – Lucio se aproximou.<br/>	– Anonimato – ela abriu os olhos para o encarar. – E proteger as costas de vocês para tomar a cidade vai tomar isso de mim. Eu não quero meu nome na boca de ninguém, eu não quero que nenhum bardo cante sobre mim, ou que falem sobre meu poder por aí, entendeu?<br/>	– Falando a sério agora, de quem está se escondendo? – Valerius a encarou com certa preocupação.<br/>	– Não se metam em problemas alheios.<br/>	– Nos ajude a tomar a cidade, nos ajude a derrotar Verona… – Lucio a fitou. – E a ajudaremos a se esconder no lugar mais remoto possível, ajudaremos você a começar sua vida em algum lugar quieto.<br/>	– Vocês não podem me dar a proteção que eu preciso se as pessoas erradas me encontrarem, não teriam um território grande o suficiente onde eu possa me esconder, e nem homens para isso – ela suspirou, sentando-se em sua cama improvisada.<br/>	– Nos diga quem pode e o encontraremos – o loiro insistiu.<br/>	– Você não desejaria encontrar o Diabo – ela o encarou.<br/>	– … O que? – Valerius engoliu a seco, trocando um olhar assustado com Lucio. – Do que está falando?<br/>	– Você me ouviu – ela cruzou os braços.<br/>	– O Diabo é real? – Lucio se sentou ao seu lado.<br/>	– Real demais para o meu gosto.<br/>	– O conheceu?<br/>	– Sim.<br/>	– Então… O que eu vi em minhas alucinações…<br/>	– Provavelmente você fez uma viagem astral. Talvez tenha entrado no mundo dos Arcanos e ele tenha encontrado você. Ele sempre está oferecendo tratos, e os preços sempre são altos, e não me refiro a moedas.<br/>	Um período silencioso se seguiu dentro da tenda de Lucio enquanto eles refletiam sobre o que havia acabado de ouvir. Belladonna sabia, só de espiar pelo canto do olho, que Lucio estava cheio de ideias sobre o que fazer.<br/>	– O que quer que esteja pensando em fazer em relação ao Diabo, não faça – ela chamou sua atenção. – Jamais faça tratos com ele.<br/>	– Mas você disse que ele poderia oferecer o que você quer – ele franziu o cenho.<br/>	– Eu não faço negócios usando almas ou vidas.<br/>	– Esse é o preço dele? – Valerius arqueou as sobrancelhas e então voltou-se para o vinho em sua caneca, bebendo longos goles antes de parar e suspirar, estupefato. – Não seria menos que isso, estamos falando do próprio Diabo, não é mesmo? O que ele ofereceu a você, maga?<br/>	– Não é da sua conta – ela cruzou os braços contra o peito, sentindo-se pequena.<br/>	– Certo, sem tratos com o Diabo – Lucio se deu por vencido. – Mas não podemos deixar as coisas como estão, não concorda?<br/>	– Regimes caem todos os dias e outros se erguem – ela se jogou para trás, se deitando. – Eu tento não me preocupar com isso. A vida do povo importa mais que as de pessoas que se sentam em tronos. Por mim, todas as monarquias poderiam arder em chamas.<br/>	– Qual é o seu problema com monarquias, hein? – Lucio perguntou levemente irritado.<br/>	– Cantores e escritores romanceiam demais o papel de um rei ou uma rainha. Escritores não sabem o quão podre a realeza realmente é, o povo dificilmente descobre o que acontece dentro de um palácio ou castelo.<br/>	– E você sabe?<br/>	– Eu sei o suficiente.<br/>	– Deixe-me adivinhar: você faz parte de alguma família real? – Valerius indagou.<br/>	E o silêncio de Belladonna fez com que os mercenários se entreolhassem surpresos.<br/>	– De quem você está fugindo? – Lucio perguntou.<br/>	– Não precisam saber disso – ela respondeu baixo, massageando as têmporas, doloridas pela enxaqueca que começava a incomodá-la. – Saibam apenas que se as pessoas erradas souberem que estou aqui, eu e qualquer um que me conheça será caçado.<br/>	– Quem é você? – Lucio perguntou intrigado.<br/>	– Não sou ninguém. Eu estou morta. Mas se eu usar meus poderes da forma como vocês querem, as pessoas de quem estou me escondendo talvez me reconheçam e vocês se arrependerão de terem contratado meus serviços.<br/>	– Por que forjou sua própria morte? – o loiro perguntou mais seriamente. – Ninguém faz algo do tipo a menos que alguma coisa muito séria exija isso.<br/>	– Vocês são persistentes, não? – riu amargurada consigo mesma.<br/>	– Não faria o mesmo se estivesse em nosso lugar? – Valerius indagou.<br/>	– Não – encarou-o. – Porque a vida dos outros não me interessa – no que Hildegard fez um gesto de rendição. – Se eu fizer isso, se eu os ajudar a tomar o estado, precisam me ajudar a desaparecer, me mandar para a terra mais distante possível.<br/>	– Por mim, tudo bem… – Lucio deu de ombros.<br/>	– Não será um problema – Valerius concordou.<br/>	– … Mas eu tenho uma proposta melhor – o comandante a encarou.<br/>	– Que seria…? – Valerius arqueou uma sobrancelha.<br/>	– Seja minha rainha – Lucio a encarou, no que ela bufou, pronta para retrucar, e ele ergueu o indicador, pedindo que lhe ouvisse. – Seja minha rainha. Tomemos Annyala, Galadia, Verona, Nopal, Vesuvia, e o que mais quisermos – e Valerius ouvira tudo tão boquiaberto quanto Belladonna. – Teremos os homens e o dinheiro, e você tem um poder ao qual outros não tem acesso, certo? Se for minha rainha, com todo o poder que conquistarmos, ninguém ousaria tocá-la. Nós nos certificaríamos disso.<br/>	– Você não sabe o que está pedindo – ela franziu o cenho. – Isso seria como colocar um alvo gigantesco nas costas de vocês.<br/>	– Encontraremos outros magos, então. Mataremos esse feiticeiro dos infernos e teremos um problema a menos.<br/>	– Você faz tudo parecer tão fácil! – ela se irritou.<br/>	– Nisso eu devo concordar – Valerius decidiu falar. – Conquistar Annyala já parecia loucura, mas conquistar todos os outros também… Quero dizer… Com o tempo poderíamos, mas… Quantas pessoas teríamos que matar para isso? Porque, como bem deve saber, quando alguém usurpa um trono, é costumeiro eliminar a antiga família real para diminuir as chances de rebeliões e conspirações.<br/>	– Podemos fazer sem sangue – ele respondeu. – Podemos obrigá-los a abdicar de seus títulos. Isso ou a morte, eles poderão escolher – levantou-se da cama dela.<br/>	– Como se fosse uma escolha – Belladonna riu, nervosa, lembrando-se de uma longa procissão fúnebre, onde 26 caixões, grandes e pequenos, eram conduzidos a um mausoléu de pedra branca, magnífico e imponente.<br/>	– Manteremos toda a família real sob custódia e redigiremos um documento para que eles assinem em público abdicando seus títulos, Ned pode se encarregar disso – disse Valerius. – Se eles se negarem, vá pelo caminho mais fácil. Considerando as coisas em Annyala, duvido muito que o povo realmente se importe com um rei que não pode defendê-los.<br/>	– Preciso de um braço – Lucio fitou Belladonna.<br/>	– Eu já disse, você precisa de tempo para…<br/>	– Que moral eu teria perante o estado se aparecer para tomá-lo com um braço só? – ele se indignou.<br/>	– Moral o suficiente para que cantem sobre você por gerações – ela sorriu de canto. – ‘‘O rei de um braço só que tomou a cidade da noite para o dia’’.<br/>	– Da noite para o dia? – ele riu com escárnio. – Só se… – e então se deu conta. – Espere, você lutará conosco?<br/>	– Clientes mortos não podem me pagar, não é verdade? – ela cruzou os braços. – Apenas… Quando pessoas com quem se importam começarem a morrer, lembrem-se desse momento – entreolhou-os. – Lembrem-se de que eu os avisei sobre isso.<br/>	– Minha mãe faleceu, então foda-se – Valerius deu de ombros e terminou de beber seu vinho.<br/>	– É mais provável que meus pais matem quem quer que tente se aproximar deles do que o contrário. Coitado daquele que tentar – Lucio sorriu sem jeito. – E quanto a você?<br/>	– Minha família está morta – ela engoliu a seco, lembrando-se dos caixões cobertos com o manto negro da dinastia a qual pertenciam. – Além de Nazali, Julian e vocês dois, não há mais ninguém tão próximo.<br/>	– Manteremos eles em segurança – sorriu confiante. – Então… – entreolhou-os. – Vamos começar?<br/>~<br/>	Um mensageiro do acampamento fora enviado para dentro da cidade-estado, avisando a população para se guardarem em suas casas, e que qualquer um que apoiasse ou tentasse ajudar o rei a fugir seria assassinado e que qualquer um que os ajudasse a tomar a cidade seria recompensado. Quando o mesmo não retornara, os homens nas tendas começavam a se agitar e correr de um lado para o outro, enchendo aljavas com flechas, afiando suas espadas e lanças, e vestindo suas cotas de malha e armaduras.<br/>	Não fora muito difícil convencê-los a fazer aquilo quando souberam que o rei não estava disposto a pagá-los. Todos queriam se alimentar melhor e dormir em camas mais confortáveis do que as que tinham, todos queriam um merecido descanso depois da insana batalha que Verona havia lhes dado.<br/>	Assim como Belladonna. Gostaria de acreditar nas promessas de Lucio e Valerius. Seria um luxo, realmente, poder permanecer em algum lugar sem se preocupar com qualquer batida a sua porta, esperando o inimigo a cada abrir de olhos.<br/>	– Tem certeza disso? – Nazali indagou enquanto a ajudava a vestir a cota de malha.<br/>	– Estou meio enferrujada, mas acho que darei conta.<br/>	– Estou falando sobre ser a rainha dele.<br/>	– Oh – e riu da cara de preocupação de Nazali. – Ele não estava falando sério sobre isso.<br/>	– Como pode ter tanta certeza?<br/>	– Ele pretende ser um conquistador. Eu sou apenas o fogo que abrirá caminho no campo onde ele passará. Não preciso ser mais do que isso.<br/>	– Bella, o cara fica vermelho sempre que você encosta nele.<br/>	– Ele é muito branco, só isso.<br/>	– Morgasson está de olho em você desde que apareceu, segundo Valerius. Quanto tempo até que ele tente levá-la para sua cama?<br/>	– Ah, ele está sempre tentando, com os galanteios dele – riu um pouco ao se lembrar de tais momentos.<br/>	– Ele fará de tudo para tê-la.<br/>	– Ele pode continuar tentando – revirou os olhos. – Enquanto for cabeça dura, não me interessa.<br/>	– E se ele mudar?<br/>	– Conquistadores nunca mudam – forçou um sorriso. – A última coisa que eu gostaria é de me casar com um do tipo novamente.<br/>	Quando ouviram um pigarrear, rapidamente se viraram, vendo um Julian de bochechas muito vermelhas se aproximando.<br/>	– Morgasson pediu que eu trouxesse – entregou um par de luvas a Belladonna.<br/>	– Ah, obrigada, docinho – ela sorriu, rapidamente as calçando.<br/>	– Ele, ahm… – coçou a barba rala e quase inexistente, desviando o olhar. – Pediu que você o encontrasse na tenda dele quando estiver pronta.<br/>	– Tudo bem – assentiu. – Estarei lá em um minuto.<br/>	– Certo – ele pigarreou. – Com licença – deu-lhes as costas para sair.<br/>	No que Belladonna mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um riso, tal como Nazali.<br/>	– Ele é um amor, não é?<br/>	– Se apaixona fácil, pior tipo de coisa nessa profissão – o ruive suspirou. – Caiu de amores por uma soldada de Nopal e quase quebrou quando não conseguiu salvá-la do aço.<br/>	– Coitadinho – Belladonna franziu o cenho, perturbada.<br/>	– E agora fica vermelho como um tomate quando está perto de você – fitou-a.<br/>	– Ele é jovem, isso passa – sorriu de canto.<br/>	– Esse aí? Duvido muito – riu sem graça.<br/>	– Me deseje sorte – segurou suas mãos.<br/>	– Toda a do mundo – Nazali beijou-lhe as mãos. – Volte inteira para nós, sim?<br/>	– Prometo – beijou-lhe a fronte e então deixou sua tenda.<br/>	Encontrou o comandante algum tempo depois, sendo vestido por Valerius, que reclamava em bom tom o quão perigoso aquilo poderia ser, considerando que Lucio quase havia morrido dias antes. Belladonna cruzou os braços, risonha, observando a cena. Eram realmente um casal de velhos, aqueles dois.<br/>	– Poderia parar de me tratar como uma criança? – o loiro reclamou, bufando em seguida.<br/>	– É difícil, já que age como uma – ela respondeu, no que ambos a fitaram.<br/>	– Eu não sou uma…<br/>	E se interrompeu de repente quando gritos começaram a ser ouvidos do lado de fora.<br/>	Sem pensar duas vezes, Valerius e Lucio seguiram Belladonna tenda afora, com espadas em mãos enquanto ela corria pelo acampamento para tentar ver o que acontecia.<br/>	Do alto dos muralhas da cidade, arqueiros disparavam flechas na direção dos mercenários e outros soldados preparavam catapultas para atingi-los. Belladonna correra na direção do perigo, alarmando ambos comandante e capitão, que gritaram-lhe coisas que ela não teve tempo de ouvir enquanto se livrava das luvas.<br/>	‘‘Que o poder dos Draig não me falhe agora’’, seu coração disparava a cada passo, a cada flecha que desviava por pouco. ‘‘Dê-me forças, poderosa Daenyra, mãe de todos os dragões, e não permita que eu falhe nessa hora de necessidade’’.<br/>	Então ergueu suas mãos para o alto, na direção das muralhas, e de suas palmas o fogo se acendeu e ardeu sobre os soldados de Annyala antes que pudessem se defender.<br/>	Não restara nada além de cinzas sobre as muralhas quando Belladonna terminara.<br/>	Lentamente os mercenários de Lucio se aproximaram, analisando o cenário com surpresa, discutindo uns com os outros sobre o ataque.<br/>	Comandante e capitão se aproximaram devagar as costas da maga, os olhos arregalados analisando as mãos negras dela. Lucio arfou assustado quando ela se virou para encará-los. Os olhos, antes da cor do mel, brilhavam tão rubros quanto rubis.<br/>	– Vamos terminar isso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>